1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a doorway threshold for an exterior door and includes structure for effecting a substantially weathertight seal with the outer surface of the lower marginal edge of an associated door. The threshold includes structures for draining away any moisture flowing downwardly along the outer surface of the associated door and from the lower marginal edge of the outer surface. In addition, the inner margin of the threshold includes a rounded surface against which a weather seal strip carried by the inner marginal portion of the lower edge of the associated door may sealingly abut, thus providing a double weathertight seal between the door and the threshold between which water drain structure is disposed.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of thresholds including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these different forms of thresholds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 299,089, 322,086, 1,729,243, 1,795,853, 2,010,609 and 4,513,536. However, these previously known forms of thresholds do not include the overall combination of structural features which comprise applicant's invention.